Like It Is Meant To Be
by lapsuke
Summary: Sometimes I wish I could have all of it back. I wish I could just talk to my adoptive parents again. But then I remember all the good things in my life and I remember him - Damon. A collection of short stories.


_I was really bored and a new idea popped into my mind. It just begged to be written, so I opened the program and started writing. This is supposed to be a collection of short stories featuring Damon and Elena's life together in the future. The first chapter is a summary of all that happened. In the future I plan to write some of the scenes I lightly described here and I also have some ideas for the things I haven't yet described. If there's anything specific you want me to write, then leave a review stating it. (: And English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes. _

**_I do not own the Vampire Diaries. _**

* * *

><p>I'm sitting here, with nothing to do. I can only think about all the things I wish would have happened to me. There weren't many things that were wrong with my life, well maybe except the loss of my parents. But before that everything was so great. I had the best friends in the world, the best boyfriend I could wish for... Sometimes I wish I could have all of it back. I wish I could just talk to my adoptive parents again. But then I remember all the good things in my life and I remember him - Damon.<p>

* * *

><p>It all started when Stefan went off on a rampage with Klaus. Me and Damon went looking for him, but never actually found him. After two years of searching endlessly, I recieved a note. It was written in Stefan's handwriting and he told me not to look for him. He told me what he had done, what he had sacrificed for his brother. He told me how he couldn't be with me after all he had done under Klaus, that there was too much on his concience to allow him the benefit of seeing me again. He told me that he didn't want to see me ever again, because he didn't deserve me.<p>

I broke into tears after reading the letter. I didn't know what to do, I still don't as a matter of fact. It was Damon who comforted me and helped me through the depression I went through. There were some days when I wanted to kill myself, but the thought that kept me from doing it was not my family or other friends, but Damon. I grew to love him, to cherish him. I didn't know how to tell him that, until one day he wanted to tell me goodbye and leave me. I begged him not to go and he told me to give him a reason to stay. That was when I blurted out that I loved him. The memory of the kiss and the night that we shared afterwards, still brings a smile onto my face.

He didn't leave me and hasn't left me since. It had been four years after Stefan's disappearance. On a normal visit to the doctor's I learned that I had cervical cancer and would never be able to have children. I was devastated, it had been my biggest wish to have children one day. Me and Damon had been talking about turning me into a vampire for a while, I had always told him no, although I had never told him why. I cried myself to sleep for a few weeks, before telling Damon what was wrong. He had been so worried about me, but he hadn't known how to voice his feelings. It was the one thing that hadn't changed about him in the years I'd known him. We talked for hours about it and it made me feel better. That night I also revealed to him why I had never wanted to turn into a vampire. I didn't have that reason anymore and we came to an agreement, that he would turn me before my cancer got too bad.

In those few months we talked to all my loved-ones. Damon had grown to cherish them as well and it was sad parting with them. I promised eveyone that I would keep touch with them, but that promise was meant to be broken. Officially I left Mystic Falls because I had a rare cancer that could only be treated in New York. Actually I was worried that I was going to hurt people in my home town and Damon had been staying far too long without aging a day and people were getting suspicious. I asked Bonnie to make me a daylight ring and we left Mystic Falls when I got it. We headed for New York, rented a beautiful appartment to share together and there Damon turned me. He gave me his blood and I took and I took a bottle of pills to kill me. At first we had planned for Damon to snap my neck, but it was too hard for him and we went with the longer but less painful way.

When I woke up all of my senses were magnified. Everything seemed different, enhanced. Damon gave me some bagged blood and I completed the tranfrormation. When my teeth first came out, it hurt like hell and when I first saw myself from the mirror with veins under my eyes I completely freaked out, even though I had known it would happen. It was strange, seeing myself like that. I will never forget the feeling. I learned to control myself around people pretty quickly. It still isn't easy to see and smell fresh of bagged blood, but now I can handle it. Damon was with me every step of the way and I will be forever thankful to him.

It had been twelve years after I had last seen Stefan, when I bumped into him in Los Angeles. He had been in my mind practically every day, even though I didn't admit it to Damon. I still thought that some thoughts shouldn't be said out loud. I made Stefan promise to meet me and Damon on the next day to discuss all the things that had happened. When I told Damon that I had seen Stefan, he closed up and stopped talking to me. When I finally got him to admit what was wrong, he said that he was sure that I was going to leave him for Stefan. He still remembered when I had told him that it was always going to be Stefan. I assured him that it was never going to happen, because he had been the one with me all those years and not Stefan. We made love that night and it felt more special than the first time had felt.

The next day we met Stefan in a cafe a couple of blocks away from our current appartment. I was worried that he wouldn't show up, but he did and I was glad. It was very awkward talking to him. Damon barely said a word, but I knew why. Stefan told us what had happened to him in all that time and I told him what had happened to me. I left out the part where I told him why I agreed to turn, I just told him that Damon had done that. Fortunately he didn't jump to any conclusions. He also realised that there wasn't any going back anymore and that it was going to be forever with Damon for me. I think he was happy for me, but it was hard to tell. We promised to keep in touch, but both of us broke that promise.

We had a long talk with Damon about everything in the past. I repeatedly told him why I would never leave him and he repeatedly told me that he loved me. We drove out of the city and found a beautiful meadow a couple of hours outside Los Angeles. We spent two days there with nothing but the two of us. Eventually we had to leave, because we would have starved to death, but we made a promise to return there. Those were the best two days I had had in a while and that had to say something.

Now, sixty years later, we are sitting on the meadow again and just staring at each other. We have smiles on our faces and everything seems perfect. There weren't many of my human friends left and Jenna had passed away a couple of years ago. It is sad seeing all of my loved ones pass away, but I have come to accept it. I love Damon with all my heart and I only require him to live.

* * *

><p><em>For my other story, I'm having a huge writer's block. I don't know what's going to happen in that story, so it's on a small hiatus until I figure it out.<em>

_But please tell me what you think about this! (:_


End file.
